This invention relates to a finger ring transmitter for initiating a remote alarm.
Ever since man has started trading, theft has been a major problem, reappearing throughout the ages and showing us its ugly face. Development of devices providing security for the dealer or teller as well as security for the transaction itself where items of value are being transferred or held by the dealer or teller and the agency he represents, has been a continuing concern which has assumed increased significance with the passing years. Attempted means for providing an adequate degree of protection have assumed a variety of forms. Most such security devices are conceived for use by banks and similar institutions which are seen generally to yield the richest and most readily convertible rewards to those intent on appropriation of value by physical force or thread of physical force. Accordingly, and for the convenience, most of the discussion appearing herein will be in terms of banks. It will, of course, be obvious that the present invention has application, however, to trust companies, jewelry stores, art galleries, prisons (to alert of any uprising), warehouses, shops, showrooms or any other place where property and, or transactions have to be protected without endangering human lives.